


Said the sky

by mari_aye



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blackouts, Gen, How Do I Tag, M/M, Mountains, a study fic, yearning tm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,087
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24943318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mari_aye/pseuds/mari_aye
Summary: As beautiful as the forests were during a downpour, it would be disheartening when it was raining, because all the fog would obscure the view of the lake. But as a laugh of thunder echoes around the mountain, Shouyou is reminded of someone just as beautiful.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Hoshiumi Kourai, Hinata Shouyou/Hoshiumi Kourai
Comments: 13
Kudos: 27





	Said the sky

A light drizzle painted the heavens and birds were singing songs for the dawn. Shouyou locked his eyes on the worn road, watching little specks of asphalt reflect the morning sky.

Shouyou remembered how this road was first carpeted, way back when he was six. He remembered watching the workers and machinery in awe as they visited around every few days a week to further lay out the black, fresh new road. 

  
He remembered being so excited to bike on the road when it was complete; he wouldn't go back in— his head would be filled with centaurs, magical gemstones and potions— until the sky darkened and the aggravated voice of his mother would cut through the silent air of Shouyou's imagination.

  
It's been well over ten years, and Shouyou had grown out of the childish excitement of biking on a new road, but whenever he pays enough attention, he'll find new little details he hadn't noticed before.

  
Like how when Shouyou was ten, he noticed a yellow painted arrow on one of the more tricky curves around the mountain, or the new fences on the edge of the road where the whole of Miyagi could be seen- or when Shouyou felt brave at age twelve, he took a different route on the now six year old road and found a small lake hidden snugly between valleys. 

  
The first time he saw it, he couldn't help but dismount his bike and take a closer look. The way the sky reflected ribbons of colours onto the water convinced Shouyou it had fairies. Oh, how the mountains sheltered this gem, only borrowing tiny frozen fragments of it and wearing them like crowns, scraping the sky. Little streams of water running down the sides, making them look like the veins of the tall, rocky giants.

  
He took the “lake route" when he had a lot of time in hand before school, and he always took note of how its water rose and sunk some days, and how the water was as flat as a mirror in the mornings, when the dawn breeze is gentle and friendly. It was his safe space, a way to absorb some of the calmness nature had to offer him.

  
As beautiful as the forests were during a downpour, it would be disheartening when it was raining, because all the mist would blur the view of the lake. But as a laugh of thunder echoes around the mountain, Shouyou is reminded of someone just as beautiful.

A little while later, Shouyou discovered from some of his neighbours that a few houses near that lake had canals built to it, using it for their own water supply. From that moment on, whenever he passed the alluring vault of water, he couldn't help but feel a tinge of disappointment. Diamonds are not for everybody.

Kourai watched as his mom opened the door, the ding of her car audible even from the balcony of the house, the sparkling burgundy roof occasionally splattered with raindrops as a drizzle cooled the night. He leaned his cheek against the railing, eyes travelling from the road below to the sky above. Usually, he'd be staring into a starless, infinite abyss; but tonight, there was a blackout in their district— something about their transformer blowing up— so a few stars had braved into the dim heavens, from behind light clouds. Only when the city's lights have completely turned off do the real stars grace the sky.

  
Kourai had always wanted to look at the stars again, arranged in the sky like night lights for whoever wishes to venture out, but instead, he gets to look at the fluorescent and neon of a city. It was like getting platinum instead of gold.

  
He took the stars for granted when he was seven. Every night, every single one of them would come out for Kourai to see. The country side was too busy to understand its rarity. The nights were filled with playful banter and bedtime mischiefs, filled with exploration of mounds and trees, when Kourai should have been exploring towards the heavens. And now he explores a busy city, filled with pompous people of pride, a place where stars don’t dare touch.

  
He craned his head up and unfocused his eyes and saw little specks of light standing out in the dark sky, and if he sharply observed, he could make out constellations. His eyes travelled to the right to focus on the brightest lamp he could see out there. He watched as the bead of light twinkled, flaring blues if he looked hard enough. A little to the left and he recognised a familiar, dotted shape in the dark and traced his eyes along it. Someone's freckles looked the same as this constellation.

  
A firm breeze stroke Kourai, filling him with an odd, playful sense of bravery, he ran to the inner corner of the balcony and grasped the worn rope ladder hung from the roof. It fell to where he stood as he climbed up and seated himself against a loose brick tile. Now, that he was at the highest point of his comfort bubble, he could have a clear view of both the sky, and the lightless district below him, with the breeze enveloping him in a cool, calming embrace.

And if Shouyou could— he thought as he sped up through the rain, sunlight shying out from behinds trees— he'd share the jewels of the sun with him. He'd share this safe haven nature constructed, this little gateway to another universe, waiting to be taken over, he'd do it before anyone else will, all for him.

And if Kourai could— he thought as he stood up, balancing himself thrillingly, as the whole world below him lit up at long last, and the stars fade out of reach once again— he would level mountains for him, dissect himself naked to the blinding light of his. Kourai would watch himself fall ashened, watch himself soar brighter than ever. 

  
  
Shouyou heard the birds chirp, felt the rain pounding heavier on his skin, felt himself going breathless, feeling the thrill of biking over the slippery road, watched how the clouds obscured the nascent morning blues.

Kourai watched the outlines of clouds pass by as another wave of rain drenched his shirt. He felt himself tipping dangerously, and steps back a little to stabilise himself. His eyes are forever fixated on the heavenly vantablack.

  
Never looking away.

  
Never looking away.

  
_“Wait a little more,"_

  
Said the sky.

**Author's Note:**

> no body talks about how shouyou bikes 30 minutes over a mountain to school everyday, what a power move to use against his kids
> 
> anyway hmu on twt @/kiyootiii for more hoshihina <3


End file.
